This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a universal interface for managing content on large computer networks and other devices.
In recent times, the World Wide Web maintained on the Internet, as well as other large networks of computers and other devices, has become a prevalent communications medium for wide-ranging purposes from information gathering and exchange to commercial transactions. As personal devices, such as computers, personal digital assistants (“PDA”s), cellular phones, etc., are becoming increasingly integrated with this medium, individuals are becoming more reliant on the content and services offered. As a result, it has become an important marketing and sales tool for various businesses.
For example, a business can advertise its products or services, accept orders for its products and services, receive various inquiries and other information from the general public, and in many other ways increase the ability to provide information to the public through the Web.
To take advantage of this new media outlet, it is necessary for a business to design and maintain a web site that users can visit, and to permit the desired interaction with the users. The procedure for designing a web site has historically taken one of two paths. First, it is possible for a business to purchase a software package that aids in generating such a web site. However, the look and feel of the web site would typically be similar to all other web sites generated with the same software package because the number of choices of design or “templates” is limited. Additionally, it may be difficult to coordinate and pool a wide range of skills from various personnel required to create such a web site. Furthermore, web sites created with such a software product typically do not have the level of complexity desired by businesses.
To overcome these drawbacks, a business may hire an outside consulting firm to generate its web site. Such a consulting firm may be an expert in web site generation, and may include personnel able to generate a high quality, complex web site in accordance with the business owner's desires. However, use of an outside firm includes various drawbacks. There is typically a long delay in generating a web site because the outside service is busy with many clients. Additionally, the business owner who has the most in-depth understanding of the business is not directly involved with the generation of the web site, and therefore must relate this information to the web site designers, who then use this information to generate the web site. It may take a number of iterations for the business owner to have his or her ideas about the business properly included in the web site. Additionally, because an outside consultant is designing the web site, artistic control for the web site must be given from the business owner to the web site designer. While the business owner may have the opportunity to make comments during design of the site, it is not possible for the business owner to be involved on a day to day basis in every aspect of the design of the site. Indeed this is why outside designers are hired, but at a cost. The resulting site may not be precisely what the business owner desires, and may be very expensive to implement.
Further, once the design of the web site is completed and the site is up and running on the World Wide Web, the maintenance costs for maintaining and updating a site may be substantial. Any additions to the site, such as adding new pages or new sections, may be very expensive. Furthermore, such added pages may not fit in with the overall scheme of the web site, thereby resulting in an unwieldy site. Additionally, while a web site may provide links to other web sites, it is typically difficult for an individual user to incorporate various complementary programs within its web site, such as calculators, or other business or scientific related information that perform a function.
Therefore, in general, the use of an outside firm to provide a web site isolates the business owners from the finished product in a way that the web site may become unwieldy to update, and therefore less useful for a business owner.
One of the current trends in web site development products is the ability to drag objects and position them anywhere on the screen. While this ability would seem to be beneficial, the process of dragging objects around a screen may result in the user drastically affecting the compatibility of their web site with their visitors. This problem is a result of the user possibly placing objects outside of the visibility of the visitors' web browser. Such a problem may arise if the user is developing a web site at say 1024×768 resolution, but the visitor is viewing the web site at 800×600 resolution. A user may place an object in a location that is unviewable by the visitor. Another example of incompatibility is when a user is developing a web site in a 800×600 resolution, but the visitor is viewing the web site at say 1024×768, the visitor will see a large area of “space” that does not fill the browser because of “fixed width” development of the web site. This development trend is seen as limiting as it does not cater for future screen and browser resolution compatibility.
The barriers to completing a usable and impressive web site noted above arise as a result of the division that exists between a business that wishes to advertise through a web site and the resources required to create and maintain that site. The skills required include hardware and software maintenance, business analysis, authoring of the web site with various page layout features, graphic design, generation of the web site content, actual computer programming and maintaining of a required data base. These skills require specialized knowledge of various tools by a user, including flow charting tools, various programming language knowledge, such as in HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”), JAVA™, JAVASCRIPT™, etc., graphic design using Photo Shop™, Paint Shop Pro™ or other graphics design program, use of a word processor, and use of various database programs.
As is obvious, these skills and products require people having widely differing backgrounds to work together as a team to create a quality product that exists in what many naturally feel to be both a new and alien environment, the Internet. These people who collectively possess the skills to create a particular web site are not likely to be the owners of the business that is requesting the web site, and indeed in many cases are not in any way connected to the business owners who wish to generate the web site, or to each other. For this reason, maintenance of a quality web site in-house is very costly, and may be nearly impossible for many small businesses. Any web site that cannot be properly maintained soon fails in its goal of being an inexpensive, efficient, accurate and flattering representation of the company. As the information included in the web site becomes out-of-date, and unprofessional graphics and layouts are incorporated by unskilled personnel during maintenance, the entire look and feel of the web site deteriorates.
In general, these methods of web site generation may be categorized as “one-to-one”—that is, each individual web site requires the participation of a programming and design team to implement and maintain the site. Moreover, it has also recently become desirable to have an outside company host the web site to absorb the costs of maintaining the server hardware and software up-to-date and to flexibly handle variations and unexpected changes in traffic and volume of visitors and transactions on the web site. Such an outside company may be colloquially referred to as a “server farm”. In general, a server farm seeks to create economies of scale by having a single company that is expert in the maintenance of the web server maintain and update the hardware and software necessary for the operation of a number of web sites. As web traffic and business grows, each company having a web site with the server farm will in theory not have to individually maintain personnel capable of scaling the servers to handle the traffic and business.
But to date, the server farm theory has suffered from the problem that control of the web site is further disconnected from the operators of the business. Changes to the content, structure and design of the web site are complex and expensive. Because the design and implementation are “one-to-one” there has been no means available for rapid proliferation of sites hosted by an outside server host, i.e., a method that does not require involvement of an experienced design and/or programmer for each site that is to be hosted.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a web site generation method and apparatus that overcomes these drawbacks.